


Into My Own Hands

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Dean, Childhood Friends, Cursed Dean Winchester, First Time, Free Will, M/M, Nobility, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega John Winchester, Sad Castiel, Top Castiel, Wedding, Witch Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: Castiel recalls perfectly the moment he realized he was in love with Dean Winchester. They were fifteen and unpresented, carefree boys running through the fields with their waistcoats left far behind. Muddy ankles and scraped knees, the sun in their hair, freckles blooming across the bridge of Dean’s nose.





	Into My Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac: I like your fics very much and I was wondering if you would be able to take on my prompt: Alpha Cas is excited to be arranged marry his longtime boyfriend Dean. However Dean is not so excited because of a secret tradition his family has. On mating night after the couple conceives a pup the Winchester Omega then kills the Alpha to ensure that time won't spoil their love. He doesn't want to kill Cas but he feels pressure of his family to follow through the tradition.
> 
> Yes I swear it's a happy ending! 
> 
> Huge thanks to noxlee for helping me iron out pieces of this that didn't quite fit like I wanted them to! 
> 
> **square filled: curses**

Dean hates to cry. It’s messy, with the tears and the snot. Heaving for breath is never pleasant, and neither is blowing his nose afterward. And it’s stupid; sometimes he cries without feeling sadness—just confusion, embarrassment, or anger—and it makes him feel ashamed.

But today, he cries and shouts and he doesn’t care. “I _love_ Castiel. And he loves me. I’m not doing this.”

“Dean.” His father has been trying to—to explain something _terrible_ to him. John won’t listen. “You may love each other now but you won’t forever. You know that you have to do this.”

“No, I really don’t.” Dean swipes at his wet cheeks. “I don’t want to. You didn’t! You—”

“That is enough.” John looks down his nose at Dean. “In the end, I did it. And I should have done it earlier.

“You’re insane,” Dean says retreating, “and I won’t do this.”

“You will if you want your inheritance,” John replies. Dean had no idea his father could look so cold. “Besides, if you back out now, the whole kingdom will hear of it, and then what will happen to our reputation? To Novak’s?”

“I’m not going to back out, I’m just not going to—”

“If you go through with the mating, you will also complete the cycle.”

“The cycle?” Dean bellows. “You sound insane! I’m not killing my Alpha just because you did.”

“This is a Winchester tradition,” his father yells right back. “Just like that tattoo on your chest and the Colt in your holster; it is tradition and you must adhere to it. This estate, everything we have is because Winchester Omegas have been carrying on this tradition.”

“Oh my God.” Dean heaves for breath, feeling nauseated.

“This is our legacy. And it always will be. When I was younger, I made a mistake,” John continues. His emotionless expression hardly even flickers; Dean is terrified of him at this moment. “I briefly forgot myself. But I was made to see reason in the end when, of course, our love was about to expire. And then I did what I needed to do.”

“Grandma Millie…”

“Of course, and her Omega parent before her,” John sighs. “I didn’t tell you earlier because it didn’t matter before. It doesn’t matter until you’ve presented and met your Alpha, and you’ve known Castiel for forever. Now that you’re Omega, you’re ready.”

“Does Castiel know? His family?” Dean asks.

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous.”

“You and Lord Novak arranged for us to be married when we were children,” Dean says incredulously, “and he doesn’t know?”

“It is traditional,” John states, “to tell your Alpha as they lay dying and to even exchange fond words or promises to raise the pup—”

Dean actually dry heaves now, turning away from his father and clutching his stomach. His father who sits in his ornate armchair like he’s a king, talking about _murdering_ someone you’re supposed to spend your life with, to have a family and share a bond with, to _love._

“I don’t understand,” Dean says. “How you can kill someone you’re meant to love?”

“Dean, that is precisely the point. You love him, yes, and he loves you right now, but it won’t last.”

“Don’t—”

“It can’t. It never could. Alphas _can’t love_ Omegas. His eyes will wander, then his hands, and then his knot. So end the relationship now before Time does,” John instructs.

“You mean end his _life,”_ Dean cries. “It doesn’t make any sense. It’s barbaric, it’s—”

“It’s what we’ve always done,” John interrupts. “You are being naïve, Dean. Winchester Omegas are smart and we are strong. We mate with Alphas who have an Omega parent to ensure that we too will have Omega pups. And then we carry on the tradition that all of us feel compelled to do and we are better for it. You will see, Dean, on your mating night. You won’t be able to stop yourself from killing him.”

Dean can’t bear to hear any more of this. He flees the room, running from his father’s study up the stairs and into his bedroom. He crawls beneath the blankets on his bed and sobs anew, fresh tears clinging to his pillow.

Someone knocks on his door but Dean ignores them.

“Dean?” It’s Sam’s voice that calls to him. “Dean, is that you? Are you okay?”

Sam is so young and so small. Dean can’t tell him what their father has just told him. The fact that Sam is alive at all is apparently nothing short of miraculous. It’s also a contradiction to everything John has said.

If Winchester Omegas _must_ kill their Alphas, how did John became pregnant twice by Mary Campbell? Why does Dean remember his Alpha parent with her beautiful smile, her preference for blueberry pies, and her horsemanship? Dean learned to ride by sitting with her, is sure that she was there when he was learning to read and write.

John says he will feel compelled but standing on the other side of the door is proof it’s not set in stone, evidence that Dean could fight this so-called tradition. Sam is alive, and Dean will do whatever it takes to make sure that he can keep Cas alive, too.

:     :     :     :     :

Castiel recalls perfectly the moment he realized he was in love with Dean Winchester. They were fifteen and unpresented, carefree boys running through the fields with their waistcoats left far behind. Muddy ankles and scraped knees, the sun in their hair, freckles blooming across the bridge of Dean’s nose.

Cas liked to trace them, finding paths through the stars under his best friend’s perfect green eyes. In his memory, they are lying in a grassy meadow dotted with flowers. They curl toward one another like quotation marks, toes and elbows touching. And Cas’s fingers at the apple of Dean’s cheek, thumb pressed against his soft skin.

He’d stared at Dean in wonder, not sure where these feelings had come from or why they were unfurling in his chest. Did Dean’s heart pound when they looked at each other? Did Dean’s stomach perform acrobatics when Cas laughed? Could Dean be as utterly mesmerized by his best friend as Cas felt? And, well, not only his best friend but his future mate.

They were still children, really, but they were betrothed. John Winchester is a nobleman like Cas’s father, and promising Dean and Cas to each other would secure their land rights and the continuation of both of their bloodlines. Besides, Dean and Cas had always really liked each other. When they were small, Cas had always admired the way Dean cared for his little brother. Losing his Alpha parent young must have been so difficult, but Dean remained the warm, loving, and caring person that he is in spite of the loss.

In his memory, Cas can recall the surprise and happiness in Dean’s face when he’d leaned forward for a kiss—their very first. It was tender and everything Cas had ever wished for, ever since he’d learned about mates and husbands and _forever._

He’s loved Dean all his life and, with Dean’s birthday on the horizon, they will soon be mates and lovers. They’ve waited all this time, only kissing fiercely and touching in secret, never below their undergarments. But Cas has smelled the sweetness of Dean’s slick and felt his own heart pounding in his chest, had to relieve his own knot so many times. Soon, he and Dean can be together in his bed with no one to interrupt them.

Okay, so he’s horny, but Cas is ready for the morning after, and all the mornings after that, too. The chores, the bickering, the duty, their families, the glamorous and the boring and everything in between. As long as he has Dean.

But lately, he hasn’t had much of Dean at all. These past few days Dean has been very reserved, unwilling to hold or be held, never mind carrying on a normal conversation. They’ve always been so close that now this distance feels completely stifling.

He tries to talk to Dean about it. There have never been any secrets between them. Dean says that he’s nervous about the wedding and Cas believes him since he’s quite nervous as well.

But a negative voice in his mind continues to fill his head with worse alternatives. Has Dean stopped caring for him? Does Dean no longer desire to be mated? Cas is scared to hear from Dean’s mouth that he’s had a change of heart, so he doesn’t pry. He asks periodically if Dean is feeling well and if there’s anything that Cas can do for him. The answers are always placating, but there is no alternative but for Cas to believe Dean’s words. His scent is only nervous, anxious, and sometimes, when his father John is around, frightened. Cas imagines that his own scent is much the same. Dean still smells happy when they are together and that settles Cas’s heart.

The arrangements for their wedding proceed as normal, invitations are sent out, food and decorations are approved. No amount of nervousness can quell the happiness that burns in his chest when he stands at the altar. Watching the procession and hearing the words of the minister ring out in the huge cathedral, Cas finds himself overjoyed to be here, _finally,_ ready to be wed to his beloved.

But when the great doors swing open, there is no one there.

Cas’s heart drops into his stomach. Dean is…gone? John goes to search first and doesn’t find him anywhere nearby, then more men follow. Surely he didn’t get far? Then, a young boy tending the stables admits that just a little while ago Dean took his horse and left with a large bag. Sam reports that Dean’s room appears to be cleared out. It would seem that Dean is well and truly gone.

The chaos that follows this revelation passes him by, as he simply stands in place and crumbles on the inside, breaks down inside his head. The love he’d thought they shared, the bond that had been forged between them, only an illusion. Somewhere along the line, Dean realized it wasn’t enough, or that he simply didn’t love Castiel, or he found someone else, or, or, or.

Whatever the reason, Dean has abandoned him without a word on the day of their wedding. Cas is destroyed, distraught. As soon as he’s able, he flees to his own bedchambers and throws himself on the bed. He cries in anguish and weeps bitter tears over the loss of everything he’d dreamt and hoped and wished would come to pass. He knows in his heart he will never find another. That his father’s title will come to him only to be squandered by his lack of progeny. He will never enjoy the gentle embraces, the soft kisses, anything that he’d treasured so fiercely with Dean. He doesn’t want anyone but Dean.

_Dean._

Long gone by now, he’ll likely never set eyes on his true love again.

:     :     :     :     :

One week into his self-imposed exile and Dean has never felt so terrible in all his life. The snow continues to fall from a gray sky, keeping his clothes wet and causing an awful chill to settle into his bones. Even his horse’s body heat can do nothing to protect him from the winter weather.

Still, Impala walks steadily and Dean holds her reins in his frozen grip. He’s desperate to put as much distance between them and his home as possible. His brother and his mate are no doubt out of their minds, but Dean cannot turn around; he cannot go back. He’s doing this _for_ Cas and he will see it through.

Even though he’s doomed himself to a lifetime of loneliness.

When total darkness falls, he and Impala curl up beneath a wide willow, its branches keeping a bit of the snow away. Dean builds a tiny fire and cooks up a bit of squirrel meat. He melts some fresh snow into water for the both of them and rations out another portion of bread. He’ll need to find a town and a marketplace soon; hopefully, he has taken enough coin with him to last until he can…until he can do what precisely? He has no real _skills,_ has never held an apprenticeship or worked hard for his earnings. Anyone would surely laugh in his face if he were to ask for a job. But he has to try.

At first light, they stumble on. Dean knows that Impala is confused by the fact that they’ve yet to return home and he wishes he could explain, but all he can do is steer her in the right direction, _away_ from Winchester estate.

After several more hours of moving through the thick woods, snow continuously blanketing them, Dean spots a small cottage. The architecture is vastly different from anything he’s seen back home, so he doesn’t worry that the person within may know of him—they clearly prefer the stillness and the quiet, perhaps they are very old and grew weary of the city. There is smoke piping out of the chimney and it makes Dean shiver. He nudges Impala in that direction and she obeys him with only the briefest hesitation.

As Dean is about to dismount, the door swings open. Warm light pools on the white garden, illuminating Dean and his horse, both soaking wet.

“Travelers!” A voice rings out. “Do come in, won’t you? You can tie your steed there, my pet. She’s welcome to eat what she can find out here, but I’m sure I have something in the pantry. Come in, come in.” The woman is not stooped and wizened as Dean somehow imagined a lady living by herself in the woods would be. She stands upright, youthful, and practically regal with her flowing red curls. They are mesmerizing to look at, bundled and pinned at the side of her head and cascading like a waterfall over one shoulder. The woman smiles at him and presses a small bucket into his cold hands. “There, I knew I had some feed lying about.” She opens the door for him and gestures to Impala.

Dazed, Dean sets the bucket at his girl’s feet and pats her nose. He can hardly feel it for how numb his hands have become.

“Thank you,” he finally says. His voice sounds dreadful after not speaking to anyone in so long. He couldn’t risk saying goodbye or stopping in any town too close to his home for fear of being caught. For the first time since he’d crossed the border, tears well up and he is unable to stop them.

“Now now,” the woman says, leading him to a plush chair next to her fireplace. “There’s no need to cry, my dear boy. You’ll be all right, hush now.” Her accent changes the cadence of her words but still, they soothe Dean just a little.

“Who are you?” he asks.

She pauses, looking confused at his question before she answers. “I’m Rowena, pet.” When he doesn’t react except to nod slightly, she continues. “Are you quite sure that you don’t recognize the name?”

“Um, yes? I live sort of far away, so I’m not familiar with anyone in these lands.”

“My dear we are still in the Middle West,” Rowena says. “And I—well, I had honestly expected better of your family, Dean Winchester.”

He startles. “How—how do you know my name?”

“Because it’s my business to know your family.” Rowena’s lip curls in a sneer. “And now you’re telling me that you don’t know my name and, let me guess, you think you found me here by accident? I ought to kill you now just for the trouble.”

“N-no! Please!” Dean begs. Kill him? What has he done to deserve this? He tries to stand up but finds that he cannot. “What is going on?”

“A long time ago,” Rowena explains, “your family incurred my wrath. I have not forgotten and I’ve made sure that those of your line will suffer for an eternity.”

Dean bites his lip, damned tears springing up again. “Your wrath? I don’t understand.”

“I am a witch, you foolish boy.” Rowena sweeps her arms around the small house and Dean sees it now: the ingredients, the bowls, the herbs and jars around the interior. His heart races with panic. “And I have known your _insolent_ family for generations. I thought you were sent here to appease me and yet here you sit, as ignorant as your ancestors.”

“Please.” Dean trembles. “Please, Rowena, what can I do? I don’t know what’s been done but if there’s something I can do to—to right some past wrong, I will do what I can. I’ve run away from my home and I don’t care at all for my father or his ancestors.”

Rowena looks at him strangely. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Dean nods, his stomach twists itself into knots remembering his father’s words about the curse, about what he’d do to his beloved if he stayed, and his decision to leave, no matter how much it hurt.

“Tell me everything.”

The story pours out of him, his fear, his indecision, and finally, his resolve to do anything to save Castiel.

Rowena listens quietly and considers him. “You are brave, boy, to try and change your fate. But it is impossible.” Dean shakes his head. “Alphas cannot love Omegas forever. You don’t know your Alpha, you don’t know what he’s capable of and how much he can hurt you.”

“Of course Cas _could_ hurt me, but he never would,” Dean insists. “He’s been mine my whole life and I have been his. Leaving him is the hardest thing I’ve ever done but I’d do it again if it meant saving his life.”

“And what if fifteen years and a few pups from now _he_ is the one to leave? Hm? Sets his sights on another and abandons you?” Rowena’s lip curls.

Dean looks down at the floor, his heart in his throat at the very idea of Cas leaving him like that. “Then…then I would have to say goodbye. If the very last thing I could do to make him happy was to let him go, then I would.” Dean lifts his chin defiantly, looking into Rowena’s eyes. “But he won’t leave. Our love is very real and if anything should come between us then we’ll work through it. Together.”

Rowena simply looks at him for a long moment. Dean’s heart thuds against his ribs and he doesn’t dare to speak.

Suddenly, she claps her hands, loud in the silence of the cottage and the woods outside. “Well then. You have certainly made up your mind and, above all, you have chosen to take your fate into your own hands. For better or for worse, you’ll return to your Alpha now. Don’t let me down.”

Dean’s brow creases with confusion but before he has time to process that, Rowena raises her hands. Magical energy sparks around her fingers and Dean feels afraid. What if he gets sent back only to end up hurting his betrothed?

“Wait!” he cries. “Please, I need a cure. Anything. I can’t hurt Castiel.”

“My dear boy, didn’t you hear what I just said?” Rowena looks at him. “You have made up your own mind and you have taken your fate into your own hands.”

“But how can I stop this?” Dean pleads with her.

“Well, you will know when the moment arrives,” Rowena reasons, looking put out at being interrupted twice. “And you will need to stand firm in your decision. Go to him. The cure you’re seeking has been inside you all along. Now, get out of my cottage.”

Before Dean is even able to open his mouth, Rowena claps her hands once more and the world fades to black.

:     :     :     :     :

The first week without Dean, Cas hardly feels like getting out of bed at all. His father is obviously feeling generous, allowing his oldest to avoid his duties and any public appearances. His brothers and sisters all come in occasionally to sit with him, Hannah most of all. The first time, they’d just sat in the chair next to Cas in silence for about an hour, then gently patted his hand when they left. It was the first time Cas had felt _anything_ since…since.

He still isn’t sure how to move on from here. The idea of pursuing another Omega makes him physically ill. His father has been patient so far—he knows that Cas is mourning his mate and his best friend—but it may not last. What if his father pushes him to find a new mate? What if—?

Cas is roused by the cacophony outside. Hannah sticks their head in the door of Cas’s bedroom and tells him to grab a robe and come out quickly. Cas obeys, running a hand through his unwashed hair and hastening in his slippers to the front door of the house. His whole family is crowded in the doorway, peering out at the front yard. When they notice him, Cas is tugged to the very front, his state of undress be damned, apparently.

It appears that the entire town has camped out there, many talking loudly among themselves. But Cas cannot take his eyes off of Dean Winchester, who stands with his horse’s reins in his hands looking absolutely terrified to be standing on Cas’s doorstep.

His heart stops cold, his mind racing to try to figure out what’s happening. Why has Dean come back? They stare into each other’s eyes for several long moments before Dean drops his chin and looks at the ground.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Dean says softly, “I—I am so sorry.” He turns as if to leave and Cas moves so quickly he nearly falls on his face. But he makes it to Dean, stands right in front of the man he’ll love forever.

“Please don’t go,” he begs, “please stay.” And when a single tear escapes Dean’s eyes, Cas sweeps him up in a tight hug. He certainly smells absolutely disgusting but Dean doesn’t seem to mind, clutching at Cas’s back and nuzzling into his shoulder and then his neck. Cas is overwhelmed and he’s not exactly sure what his father is going to say, but for the moment he’s just happy to have Dean back in his arms.

Both of their fathers seem confused but happy. Sam is obviously relieved, trailing Dean like a puppy after first expressing his anger at being left behind. However, Cas can’t help but notice that Dean is somewhat struggling to settle back in. He seems reluctant to talk about leaving or what happened while he was away; he is practically silent around his father, in fact, he seems to be utterly avoiding the man.

Cas doesn’t really know how to ask, but he has to try. He only wants for Dean to be happy, after all.

“Dean,” he begins one night after dinner. Dean has been taking most of his dinners at their estate, much to Cas’s delight, and they often go for walks on the grounds afterward. “I really don’t mean to pry. You know me, you know I don’t care if you talked to anyone or you spent all your money or whatever else. I just…” He looks over at Dean, trying to read his face. “My biggest concern is for your happiness. Always. I just need to know if you’re happy.”

With a slight smile, Dean reaches for his hand. “I am, Cas. I was very nervous. I still am, a bit.” He squeezes Cas’s fingers. “But I am more certain of myself now. More sure of my fate.”

Cas is a little confused by this somewhat cryptic response, but he’s too happy to badger Dean further. He can scent Dean’s honesty; the joy is too real to be faked between mates. He escorts Dean home and bids him goodbye with a kiss on his cheek. Dean responds by kissing him on the lips, making Cas’s face tingle pleasantly for the remainder of the night.

Dean’s return has prompted their families to restart the wedding process all over again, and they are swept into last-minute preparations. It’ll be smaller this time around, with fewer flowers and bits and baubles but Cas doesn’t care. He hadn’t cared then and he doesn’t now, he only cares that Dean will actually meet him at the altar this time.

Dean comes to him that morning to reassure him that he will. They’re a superstitious lot, so Sam escorts Dean to the door of the room where Cas is getting ready and makes sure that neither of them can see each other while they talk. They only exchange a few words, feeling so incredibly anxious they both could faint, but they manage it.

The ceremony is still lovely, and Cas cherishes the opportunity to look at Dean like this. To hold his hand and swear before anyone who will listen that he will honor and protect his Omega. They swear fidelity and a lifetime of love and when Dean looks pale, Cas simply interprets it as the same sort of nerves he’s feeling. It’s an overwhelming day including the reception, being presented to society as husbands, the dancing and drinking and necessary socializing.

Cas feels particularly edgy about being shuffled to _their_ bedchambers at the end of the night. They’ve been excused a bit early, with his cousin Gabriel shouting innuendo for all to hear. Dean’s flush is as red as a tomato and Cas’s hands shake so hard he can hardly open the door. Finally, they’ve made it. Married husbands retiring to bed for the very first time.

They undress silently and enter the bed clad only in their undergarments. Cas shifts against the pillows and enjoys the softness of the sheets against his skin. He peers at Dean, who looks as pale and frightened as he did at the altar. Cas wishes to comfort him—his mate, his husband—and he moves his hand across as if to touch him. Then, he recalls the anxiety and the obvious fear that’s been plaguing Dean, his scent clearer to him now. He doesn’t want to make Dean even more uncomfortable. So, he hesitates, his hand left curled on their sheets.

Dean turns to him, quickly rearranging his features into a smile. Cas can still see the fear in his green eyes but he focuses on the smile. Maybe some small part of that is real.

“Husband,” Cas says, rejoicing privately in the way the word passes sweetly over his tongue. “I fear—I worry that this”—he gestures vaguely around them—“is not what you really wanted, and I’m sorry for that. I don’t know what happened on your journey that made you decide to come back, but I want you to know how incredibly grateful I am that you did and that now, I have a chance to hopefully prove myself.” Dean’s brow is furrowed in confusion at his words. “That is to say, I want to be good to you, Dean. I will do anything, _anything_ that is in my power to do to make you happy, to keep you safe and healthy. I won’t ever harm you or—or if I do unintentionally then I want you to tell me so I can apologize and—”

“Castiel Novak, you have never in your life hurt me.” Dean’s features soften with a warm smile. A real one. “Not me or anyone else, ever. It’s something I truly admire about you, how much heart you have.” Now, Dean is the one to reach out to Cas. He brushes his hand carefully against Cas’s before curling their fingers together; his scent is sweet with romance. “You have so much love to give.”

“It is, all of it, for you,” he promises. Kissing Dean’s fingertips, Cas turns onto his side to mirror Dean. Their bodies curve together and Cas feels warm and whole in a way he’d never imagined was possible. He’s encouraged by Dean’s willingness to touch him and he wishes to reciprocate, to find more ways to make Dean happy with his touch. His eyes land on the unblemished skin of Dean’s neck and his pulse quickens, aware that they are expected to consummate their marriage tonight. Very aware.

Cas glances up at Dean, taking in the way that nerves are settling in over his beloved once more. So, he leans in to kiss that perfect mouth and run soothing hands over Dean’s arms and shoulders. He doesn’t want Dean to feel anxious, he wants to drown out the sour notes of fear with a calm and soothing embrace.

Acting on instinct, they kiss for a long while and allow their hands to roam. They touch each other in ways that makes Cas’s head spin, gasping for air, desperate to have his lips on Dean, to have Dean’s hands on his own body. He wants Dean’s mating bite so badly it is like a physical ache.

Cas realizes a tad abruptly that he’s been humping against Dean’s leg for likely several minutes and he leans away, flushing with embarrassment.

“Don’t,” Dean whispers to him. Dean presses both of his hands against Cas’s cheeks, drawing him down for another kiss. “Don’t hide how much you want me.”

“Dean,” he gasps. _“Dean._ I want you so much.”

“Me too, Cas.” Dean lies back against the pillows and stares up at Cas, chest heaving and hair mussed. “Come on then, Alpha, make me yours."

Cas all but growls like a wild animal, pinning Dean to the soft mattress with his body. They kiss passionately, Cas’s hand moving down Dean’s torso and pushing into his undergarments. Cas breaks the kiss to ask if it’s all right and Dean urges him on, lifting his hips and removing them entirely. Cas gapes, following his lead and stripping naked as well. His fingers touch the delicate, porcelain skin of Dean’s hips and Dean moans.

“Cas, please.”

“Anything,” he replies. “Anything for you.”

“Touch me,” Dean commands, and Cas obeys at once. He uses his fingers to prepare his husband for their mating and kisses him as a distraction from any pain. Dean moans and tugs at Cas’s hair and moves eagerly, his hole becoming wet with slick. Cas is intoxicated on the scent of Dean’s arousal and pleasure, wanting to bring his mate to climax over and over again.

Dean does come on his fingers, keening and tense from his forehead to his toes. Cas is overcome with emotion watching Dean in the throes of his orgasm, head tilted back and mouth open in ecstasy. Cas is so enraptured that he forgets to give Dean his mating bite. Panting, Dean turns dark eyes on Cas and reaches down to tug on his cock and aching balls.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” he says, making Cas’s brain melt into a puddle of goo. “I want this knot in me the next time I come.”

Cas arranges himself between Dean’s spread thighs, looking down at the glorious sight in front of him for a moment. Then, Dean moves his hips seductively and breaks any control Cas might have had remaining. He leans forward and enters Dean smoothly, Omega slick keeping him hot and ready. Bracing himself on his forearms, Cas pistons his hips steadily, feeling the crescendo of his climax approaching all too soon.

Dean wraps his arms around Cas’s shoulders, bringing his mouth directly over the place where a mating bite would go. Through the haze of his arousal, Cas realizes that Dean is speaking and he tunes his ears in to hear his beloved’s words.

“I have made up my mind,” Dean is saying. “I have taken my fate into my own hands.” Cas nearly freezes, feeling very confused, what is Dean talking about?

“I have made up my mind.” Dean is panting, sweating with exertion. “I have taken my fate into my own hands.”

Dean’s flesh is burning, searing with heat. Cas can do nothing but continue their mating, although it feels like an out of body experience at the moment. What in the world is going on?

“I have made up my mind.” Dean is practically shouting now. “I have taken my fate into my own hands.”

“I will not!” Dean yells, and then he bites into the junction of Cas’s neck and shoulder. Their mating bond flares like a firecracker behind Cas’s eyes. His senses are flooded with a new sense of himself and of Dean and—

Cas is suddenly aware of only two things. One, his knot has swollen inside of Dean and locked them together, and two, Dean is crying.

Horrified at this change, Cas cradles Dean against his chest, letting his husband cry into the side of his neck and makes noises he can only hope are soothing. Thanks to their new bond, the emotions inside him are very jumbled. He needs to give Dean his own bite for it to be complete. But Dean is visibly upset and obviously, Cas has done something wrong, but how can he fix what he doesn’t understand?

“It worked,” Dean finally stutters. “It actually worked. I—Cas?”

Cas leans back a little to look at Dean. “Beloved? What’s happened? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Dean smiles at him brilliantly and Cas feels more confused than ever. “Absolutely nothing is wrong. This is the most perfect moment of my entire life.” He arches his back, stretching his neck out for Cas. “Now bite me, husband, I don’t want to wait any longer to be yours.”

Cas touches Dean’s fluttering pulse with a gentle finger, his mind still spinning. “You…are happy?”

“Alpha,” Dean says, “of course I’m happy. I can explain, I promise, but I want you to bite me. Right now, Castiel.”

He doesn’t hesitate, then he laves over the wound briefly before kissing across Dean’s collarbones and up his jaw. He can feel the sense of settled calm in both of their hearts at the completion of their bond. Dean hums happily and brings their lips together before he leans back.

“I have to tell you something,” he says.

:     :     :     :     :

Upon waking, Dean blinks his eyes against the morning light and sighs. He is utterly content, and is gratified to feel the same emotions echoed through his bond with Cas. Happiness, satisfaction, the peace of resolved miscommunication, and the love that has always been shared between them now manifested in a mating bond.

Last night, after he’d managed to break the curse over him, Dean told Cas everything. His husband had been stunned; a myriad of emotions weighed on both of their minds. Dean had been able to truly apologize for deserting Cas on the first day they were to be married, and Cas had forgiven him instantly. Dean listened to Cas share about his own heartbreak and he’d wept, kissing him over and over and apologizing but Cas wouldn’t hear any of it. He said that Dean had done what he felt was right and that he had only been trying to save Cas’s life.

Dean told him about Rowena and what she had said about their family curse. About waking up on Cas’s father’s estate and realizing that she had sent him back on purpose, that perhaps the only way to break the curse was to go through with it. Cas had shuddered at the idea that Dean might not have been able to resist killing him, but he seemed wholly convinced that Dean was right, that choosing free will and his own fate meant he could destroy that so-called destiny.

In the early morning quiet, Cas shifts, putting an arm around Dean and shuffling closer. “I can hear you thinking,” he mutters.

Dean laughs. “I wasn’t aware the mating bond included mind-reading.”

“Then maybe I’m special,” Cas muses.

“That is true,” Dean says, leaning in to kiss Cas’s sleep-warm face. “You are.”

“Well, _my_ Omega fought off a centuries-old family curse in order to marry me,” Cas retorts, opening one eye to peer at Dean. “I’ve got you beat.” He looks very smug.

Dean laughs again, snuggling deeper into their embrace. “Technically, I married you before I broke the curse. I broke the curse so that you could consummate our bond.” He shifts his hips a little, pressed firmly against Cas’s side. Cas grumbles a happy noise and moves toward Dean.

“If I remember correctly,” he says, trailing hot kisses up Dean’s neck, “what you wanted was for me to _fuck_ you.”

Humming, Dean grabs Cas’s hip and kisses him enthusiastically. “Yes. That. Again.”

“Forever,” Cas replies. “Always.”

And Dean never has any reason to doubt him.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/176200286334/)


End file.
